pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
I Love Trouble (1994 film)
I Love Trouble is a 1994 American romantic comedy film starring Julia Roberts and Nick Nolte. It was written and produced by the husband-and-wife team of Nancy Meyers and Charles Shyer, and directed by Shyer. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Love_Trouble_(1994_film)# hide *1 Plot synopsis *2 Cast *3 Reception *4 Music *5 References *6 External links Plot synopsishttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Love_Trouble_(1994_film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Rival Chicago reporters Sabrina Peterson (Roberts) and Peter Brackett (Nolte) reluctantly join forces to uncover a train wreck that leads to the discover of genetically altered milk conspiracy. They bite off more than they can chew while pursuing the story and bickering along the way, falling in love. Sabrina is an ambitious, gifted reporter willing to do whatever it takes to learn the truth about the train accident. This leads her into conflict, then reluctant partnership, with fading star Peter, who works for a rival paper. He chases women, smokes cigars, and has just published his first novel. During their pursuit of the story, Peter and Sabrina clash over virtually everything. He also subjects Sabrina to indecent exposure in front of a group of boy scouts after he catches her skinny-dipping. But ultimately they collaborate in solving the crime, sharing the story and beginning a romance. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Love_Trouble_(1994_film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Julia Roberts - Sabrina Peterson *Nick Nolte - Peter Brackett *Saul Rubinek - Sam Smotherman *James Rebhorn - The Thin Man *Robert Loggia - Matt Greenfield, Chronicle Editor *Kelly Rutherford - Kim *Olympia Dukakis - Jeannie, Peter's Secretary *Marsha Mason - Senator Gayle Robbins *Eugene Levy - Justice of the Peace *Charles Martin Smith - Rick Medwick *Dan Butler - Wilson Chess *Paul Gleason - Kenny Bacon *Jane Adams - Evans *Lisa Lu - Virginia Harvey *Nora Dunn - Lindy Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Love_Trouble_(1994_film)&action=edit&section=3 edit The film was not well received by critics, although it grossed over $30 million in box-office receipts in the United States and less than $62 million worldwide.[3][4][5][6] According to Nolte, it's the worst film he has ever appeared in. He felt he sold his soul by doing it, and he did it only for the money. He was as a result tense while on the set, and did not have a good working-relationship with Julia Roberts.[7][8] Roberts has on her part called Nolte the worst actor she has ever worked with.[9] I Love Trouble currently holds a 20% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 41 reviews. Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Love_Trouble_(1994_film)&action=edit&section=4 edit Elmer Bernstein originally wrote the underscore, but his music was thrown out and David Newman called in at such a late stage that posters with Bernstein's name on the credits were already displayed. With only two weeks to rescore the film, Newman - who usually orchestrates the bulk of his scores himself - utilized a small army of orchestrators to help him complete the score: Scott Smalley, Chris Boardman, William Kidd, Peter Tomashek, Steven Bramson, Christopher Klatman, Don Davis, Joel Rosenbaum, Arthur Kempel (misspelt "Kempl" in the end credits), Mark McKenzie, Brad Warnaar (misspelt "Warner" in the end credits) and John Neufeld. The soundtrack album was released by Varèse Sarabande, including a cover version of the Smokey Robinson song "You've Really Got A Hold On Me"; only Smalley and Boardman receive orchestrator credit on the album (however, Ross receives an acknowledgement - as does Alan Silvestri, who was also attached to the project). #Here's Peter (5:09) #Here's Sabrina (1:54) #Calling All Boggs (1:15) #Honeymoon Night (4:55) #Two Scoop Snoops (3:39) #Everybody Buys the Globe (:46) #Scoop de Jour (3:15) #Sabrina's Hip (1:04) #Wild Goose Chase (1:16) #The Beekman Agreement (2:02) #Keyhole Foreplay (1:20) #Happily Ever After (2:21) #"I Love Trouble" (3:43) #You've Really Got a Hold On Me - Robbyn Kirmsse (3:37) Category:1994 films